Despedidas
by Melissandre
Summary: One-Shot Cuando la vida de Korben Dallas está por terminar decide revelar un secreto que ha guardado durante años.


A song to say goodbye

La fuerza de su juventud era inexistente, a pesar de toda la tecnología que lo había rodeado por mucho tiempo sabía que el fin se acercaba.

-Quiero ver a Leeloo por última vez – Sus ojos buscaron los de David, quien tomó su mano.

-Sabes que ella murió Korben, junto con el pequeño Vito - Le hizo un gesto de negación con la mano- Tu hija está acá ¿la hago pasar?

-Ella no murió, simplemente se alejó de mí, no pudo soportar el dolor de perder un hijo…-La máquina la que estaba conectado comenzó a sonar cada vez más de prisa, una enfermera entró de inmediato y le inyectó algo en el suero que hizo que volviera todo a la normalidad.

La enfermera se le acercó al ya sacerdote David y le susurró –No le queda mucho, es mejor que se despida-

-Iré por Minai para que te vea, sé que tu hija siempre te ha alegrado – Trató de levantarse pero Dallas le tomó su túnica.

-Trae a Leeloo por favor, sólo quiero despedirme de ella – el ruego que se veía en los ojos del ex militar hicieron que David sospechara de todo lo que sabía.

Minai entró a la habitación y tomó las manos de su padre entre las propias, sus ojos eran la fiel copia de su madre, aunque con el cabello de su padre.

-Papá, luces mejor hoy – la chica le brindó una sonrisa y depositó un beso cálido en su frente.

-Nunca has sido buena para mentir cariño – el ex militar sonrió a su hija.

-David me dijo que hablaste de mamá…no lo hiciste en años – La chica se veía confundida – hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber de ella.

-Siempre queriendo aprender, igual que Leeloo. Me recuerdas tanto a ella que duele. Sobre todo cuando te veo a los ojos, tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre– una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla.

-Papá… ¿es cierto que ella está viva? – Korben había guardado silencio por tantos años. Ya era tiempo de decir la verdad, al menos eso merecía su hija.

-Sabes que apenas vi a tu madre me enamoré de ella, ella simplemente era perfecta, y no lo digo porque era un ser supremo, lo digo porque es la verdad. Después de salvar al mundo comenzamos una hermosa relación que duró años, hasta que llegó tu hermano Vito. Ella se enamoró de él en el instante que supo que estaba embarazada, era una experiencia que jamás pensó tener, sin embargo estaba pasando. Es cierto que los Mondoshawan no estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, pues temían que el pequeño fuera utilizado por la humanidad como un arma, por lo mismo decidimos retirarnos de la palestra pública e iniciar una vida anónima como el señor y la señora Dallas – se ahogó, su hija no supo decir si fue por su delicado estado de salud, o por revelar el secreto que llevaba consigo tantos años.

-Tranquilo papá, tómate tu tiempo

-Siempre pensé que tendría más tiempo, ahora que se está acabando quiero que lo sepas todo. Bien, después de que nació Vito ambos pensamos que no podríamos ser más felices, fue una bendición que abarcaba más de lo que nos imaginábamos. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría habría actuado diferente…bien, Tres años después llegaste tu, y debo decir que la maternidad le sentaba de manera preciosa a tu madre, se veía radiante todo el tiempo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ese brillo de felicidad en su mirada…sus ojos…¿te había dicho que tienes los ojos de tu madre?

-Sólo todo el tiempo.

-Cierto…bien, pensábamos que nada podía salir mal y ahí fue cuando bajamos nuestra guardia, el peor error de nuestras vidas. Los mangalores jamás dejaron de investigarnos, siempre estuvieron al tanto de nosotros, sólo esperaban el instante propicio de atacar. Y lo hicieron.

Llegaron en la noche, sabían quién era Leeloo y el potencial que tendrían sus hijos. Salimos a enfrentarlos, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que Vito nos había seguido, vino con una pistola de juguete para protegerte…el te amaba tanto, a pesar de ser sólo un niño. Matamos a muchos mangalores, pero siempre venían más, estábamos siendo superados en número y de un momento a otro lo tomaron. La cara de horror de tu madre me destrozó el alma, trató en vano de recuperarlo, pero nos superaban en número…estaban en su nave y ella me miró, sollozando –"No puedo dejar que se lo lleven, nadie puede utilizarlo como a mi" – y tras decir estas palabras el mismo rayo que antaño nos había salvado la vida, se la arrebataba a nuestro hijo y al resto de los alienígenas.-

Miró a su hija, estaba llorando. Las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos se vieran más claros de lo que eran.

-Ella no pudo soportarlo, matar a su hijo la destrozó de una manera inimaginable…era un ser supremo, pero aún así presenciar y ser la causante de la muerte de su primogénito la destruyó. Me dijo que necesitaba estar sola, que buscaría apoyo en los Mondoshawan y que luego volvería por nosotros, pero eso no ocurrió. Pensé que podría despedirme de ella pero la vida me está dejando…-

-¿por qué esperar todo este tiempo para contarme?-

-Porque ahora que ya no voy a estar, y si regresa debe ser a un lugar en el que la estén esperando, no te pido que perdones a tu madre por dejarnos, ni que disculpes el secreto que he guardado durante tanto tiempo…sólo quiero que seas amable con ella…es tan….frá...gil- Sus palabras se fueron ahogando poco a poco y la máquina a la que estaba conectado comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Pronto Minai era desalojada del lugar entre sollozos.

David la abrazó y trató de consolarla, pero se veía devastada. Pronto salieron los doctores a anunciar el esperado final. Minai sentía que su padre había estado tanto tiempo en esas condiciones porque no podía partir sin antes contarle todo lo sucedido. Cuando la dejaron entrar besó a su padre en la frente.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella cuando vuelva.


End file.
